


Easier Said Than Done

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [50]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Series: Further Brief Briefings [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788124
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Easier Said Than Done

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin had successfully retrieved a file of codes from a Canadian satrapy, but their exit had not gone unnoticed. The pair were running as fast as they could across crisp white snow and hoping that none of the bullets being sent their way, by their two pursuers, found their mark. Due to the location, the agents had been forced to leave their car about a mile away and trek through a frozen wasteland. The only features were the occasional bare-limbed trees.

As they ran, Napoleon and Illya both drew their own weapons but were reluctant to turn around and use them. It was far better to remain a moving target than to slow down and make it easier for those who wished them harm. Fate had other ideas. Illya lost his footing and, as he fell, his gun flew from his hand and buried itself. By pure chance, his head struck one of the isolated trees and left him dazed. Several large icicles fell from the branches but, luckily, the all missed him.

Hearing his partner fall, Napoleon had no choice but to stop. Turning to face the Thrush goons he managed to take one of them down. At the same time, the second one fired, hitting Solo in shoulder. He too fell to the ground and lost is weapon. Despite the pain Napoleon refused to be beaten. The second goon was still running, and was aiming for Illya. Forcing himself up, he dived towards the goon before he had the chance to shoot Illya. Yet another gun was enveloped by the snow, leaving both U.N.C.L.E. man and Thrush man no choice but to grapple with one another.

Under the tree, Illya gathered his senses and pulled himself to his feet. Seeing Napoleon in trouble, searched for his gun. When he couldn’t find it he saw became aware of the remaining icicles on the tree and another solution quickly presented itself. He broke of the heaviest one and tried to stab the Thrush goon with it. Unfortunately, real life physics didn’t work the same way as fiction. 

Had it been an action movie, the icicle would have easily pierced through the clothing and flesh of the goon. All that happened this time was that he had attracted the man’s attention. As he turned to face Illya, he barely felt the frozen club that the Russian smashed against his head, knocking him senseless.

“We’d better find our guns,” Napoleon said, as his partner helped him up.

“You are bleeding heavily, my friend,” Illya replied. “We need to get you to a doctor.”

“There’s time,” the American countered. “Besides, which do you think Mr Waverly will be more vocal about? A damaged agent, or two lost guns?”

“You may have a point,” Illya conceded. “Let us at least try and find one of them.


End file.
